Temporary Surroundings
by thinkyoubettergo
Summary: What if Lady Mary hadn't suggested for Anna to smuggle Mr Bates in to the guest room for their wedding night? Would they have one at all or would they find an alternative? This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle. Reviews are very welcome. Characters belong to Lord Fellowes, of course.


It was perhaps, no, not perhaps, it certainly was the best day of his life. He had married her. He had married _his _Anna. The sun had shone bright that day, with barely a cloud in the sky over Ripon and here they were now, in the Servants' Hall, unbeknown to the others, as a married couple. Secret smiles and glances were exchanged, not to mention the longing looks which spoke such loud a volume that words were deemed inadequate. They were together, finally, as Mr and Mrs John Bates and the title had never tasted nor sounded sweeter.

The evening had passed rather quickly, which was gladly welcomed by John. He knew what awaited him in the Servants' Hall on his return from dressing Lord Grantham for slumber. _His Wife. _Lord knows that it felt good for John to think that. Despite what loomed over the house at the time, _that poor girl, _he thought when contemplating the death of Mr Crawley's fiancé, Miss Swire. But how could he not bask in the joy of the day? He had married Anna, the beautiful and kind housemaid who'd taken his heart and refused to give it back, and for that, he was glad. Almost sprinting from the dressing room, John half collided with Mrs Hughes,

'Oh, do forgive me, Mrs Hughes, I got carried away for a moment,' John said as he straightened himself and his waistcoat.

'Eager for the day to end, Mr Bates?' She replied, curiously. She had been carrying linens and he was grateful not to have caught her with something much heavier, _heaven forbid, we'd both be cripples_, he thought and internally chuckled.

'Not quite, Mrs Hughes, but the day has been long. I suppose they are when grief is upon us all'. John answered with sadness in his tone.

'I can't help but agree. Poor soul. Well, I'll say good night'.

'Good night, Mr Hughes, and I am sorry.'

She smiled forgivingly and took her leave for downstairs, linens safely in arm.

Once Mrs Hughes had turned the corner, John took charge of his steps once again, albeit calmer this time and headed down stairs right behind her. On arriving he heard very little chatter, which wasn't unusual for this time of night; it was coming to 11.30pm when John was finished with His Lordship and so most of the servants had gone to bed. He could hear the odd clattering of pots in the kitchen and assumed it was Mrs Patmore readying herself for the day to follow. Beginning his steps again, he walked in to the Hall only to see that Anna wasn't there. _How odd, _John thought, _surely Lady Mary would be settled by now. _He took his seat anyway, not even acknowledging Thomas's presence or the cigarette smoke that accompanied him. It didn't take long for Thomas to retreat from the rocking chair and sarcastically bid John a good night, which was returned with only a stare and curt nod, _no more than he deserves, the bastard. _

He had only been sat for a moment or two when he realised that the sound from the kitchen had halted completely. _Just me, then. _Still, John could not help but wonder what Anna must be doing, perhaps Lady Mary was in need of consoling or she had headed off to bed herself. _Surely not,_ he thought, and just as that thought came to a head, Anna arrived in the doorway. A smile willingly crept on to his face as well as hers, brightening the dimly lit room. Judging by what she was carrying, it was not Mrs Patmore in the kitchen after all. It was her, his darling Anna. Burdened with a tea tray, John made to stand up only for her to lightly scold,

'No, you don't! Sit back down and let me tend to my husband', she exclaimed with a wink.

He couldn't help but smile along with her as he retreated. How very domestic the situation appeared. Both of them knew it and were quite happy to realise it, too. It was a glimpse in to what the future would hold for them both, something that did see a cloud or two linger because of Vera's suicide, however. But tonight was not for those thoughts. Tonight was for them to share in the glow of being husband and wife, for good and proper. Anna happily poured the tea in to two cups that were now on the table in front of John and Anna's seat; well, what was considered Anna's seat, at least. She made exactly how he liked it, milk no sugar.

Conversation flowed naturally between them, only stopping to exchange a glance or a sip of tea. Little was said of the house's state of mourning, a conversation like that was only for the day time, they had agreed. The night was dark enough without such a topic. Instead they spoke of what had happened earlier in the afternoon.

'Well, I hope you don't come to regret it', John spoke jokingly, but still with a hint of self-loathing which earned him a glare from his new wife.

'I will never regret marrying you, ever. You are what I was made for, I know it,'

Anna replied with a touch of her hand on to his. A breath caught in him. Her touch was electric and never failed to spark his skin in an ever so pleasing way. John couldn't help but smile at her and no doubt, he'd continue to do so for the rest of his days.

'I feel quite the same, you do know, don't you?' John added seriously.

'I should hope so', Anna spoke tongue in cheek. 'It's a shame though that we..', she broke off, contemplating what next to say.

'What's a shame, my love?' John could not help but enquire.

'It's silly. I should be grateful enough that we're married in the first place' she said with a nervous laugh and sigh.

'No, please, my love. Nothing you say to me could possibly be silly. That responsibility belongs with me, remember?'

Anna couldn't help but laugh out loud at that, nodding in agreement. John found her laughing infectious and found himself laughing a long with her all the same, puffing out his chest as he did so. The laughter eventually died down to a slight breath from them both. John looked at her encouragingly, hoping Anna would continue her trail of thought. She first looked away and then straight back to him; such devotion and love in his expression gave Anna the confidence she needed to say what she felt she should.

'I jus-..just can't help wishing we could share the night together, properly. Oh, goodness, what on earth do I sound like?'

'You sound perfectly normal to me.' John replied, smiling as he did so. He continued, 'To be honest, I cannot help but think the same, my love.'

'Really?' Anna enquired nervously.

'Really, Anna. We're man and wife now and I'd very much like to finalise proceedings'.

A moments silence was interrupted with a fit of laughter from both as they each considered what John had just said. Aware of the noise they were making, Anna shushed John who, she learned, was more difficult to shush than initially anticipated. She moved her chair closer and drew herself inches from her husband, seeking out his lips with hers. She found them and silenced him with a sweet kiss, holding his head between her delicate hands. It didn't take long for the kiss to deepen and for them both to lose themselves in each other's embrace. Sooner than both liked, they broke apart, longing for breath. John was the first to speak,

'Anna...', he took her hands in to his larger ones and continued, 'we can't get carried away here. As much as we both would want to, we can't. We have to be patient'.

'We've been nothing but.' She replied, feeling defeated by the all too true revelation.

'I know, my love, I do but we must respect the house'

'We're married!' she exclaimed, fighting back the tears that we're threatening to fall.

'Please, Anna. This is as hard for me as it is for you, believe me. There is nothing I would like more than to make love to you and be with you. It's just… just not possible at the moment'. He couldn't help but feel defeated too. Anna's expression was remorseful and hurting, but what could they do?

Nodding her head, Anna had to look away to hide her tears from John. John only pulled her closer to offer her some comfort. Whispering sweet nothings, he stood and encouraged Anna to get to bed and to rest. It was already one in the morning and the days were long and hard at Downton so rest was nothing but valuable. With slumped shoulders, Anna stood too and embraced John once more. His large frame swallowed her much smaller one pleasantly; John kissed her head lightly as she moved away to take the now cold tea back to the kitchen. John put out the candles, bar one for them to use to guide them to their respective corridors.

Leaning in the door way, John took Anna's hand as she passed and kissed it softly. In an equally soft voice, he said 'I love you, Anna, with everything in me. We may not have tonight but we have forever'.

She could only smile at the sentiment. _How loving he is_, she thought, _I've struck gold when I wasn't even digging. _'I know, John, I love you too. I suppose you'll be in my dreams.'

'Suppose?' he asked, feigning shock. 'Well, as long as it's not Moseley, I shouldn't complain'.

His reaction awarded him a teethed grin from Anna, _that's better, _John was thinking.

'We best head up' said she, a bit sadly.

Their wedding was officially at an end. Nodding in agreement, John took the first stair and awaited her tiny feet to join him. Hand in hand, they walked together; Anna supported by the hand rail and John by his cane.

Reaching the servants sleeping quarters, the mood was sombre. Neither spoke, only stood observing each other. John took his right hand from his cane, placed the item upon his left forearm and made to open the door. Anna placed her hand on his, halting his movements completely, and said,

'Mr Bates…'

He smiled at the title and she looked away shyly. She corrected herself, and continued,

'John, I'd like to say…' Anna broke her statement with a deep breath and sigh. He held her hand tighter, urging his beloved to continue. She acknowledged his gesture and looked up to his loving gaze, causing her breath to catch slightly in her throat.

'…today has been everything I could have ever wished for. I never thought I would be lucky enough to find the love of my life and yet here you are the embodiment of all of my dreams. As silly as that may sound, I can't help but voice it. I love you, John Bates, always'.

Surprised at a lack of reply, she looked to John again only to see tears of his own welling up in his eyes. He cupped her face between his hands, exhaled shakily and giggled a boyish giggled, causing Anna to do the same. John composed himself once again and began,

'Anna that is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me. Truly, it is…' Shaking his head slightly, he giggled again and kissed her wonderful smile away. John continued,

'…you are everything and more. I am overwhelmed knowing that _you, A_nna, are _my _wife. I must pinch myself or something to make sure this is quite real.' Anna giggled, too, along with her husband. 'I will never love another while you have breath in your body. You are mine and I am yours, always.' He leant down and kissed once again. As he was pulling he felt Anna dainty hands at the back of his neck, drawing him closer. The kiss began to deepen and, much like before, they both pulled away for air after a moment. John pressed his forehand to Anna's and smiled. 'I love you' he breathed so quietly Anna strained to hear it. Their day was now at end, much to their regret; John took Anna by the elbows to gently release her. She looked up and whispered,

'Good night, John, sweet dreams'.

He smiled and replaced his grip on the handle of the door. John saw Anna through and as she stepped over the threshold, he took her arm and said,

'What you said before didn't sound silly, you know. I will keep reminding you until you learn that you are incapable of sounding so, Anna. Now, off with you, before we're both found and whipped' John said cheekily. With one last glance over her shoulder, Anna replied with a smile,

'It would be worth it'.

…..

For the life of her, Anna could not sleep. She wondered in the dark if John was doing the same, staring in to the darkness of his room. _His room, how she'd love to be there. _No, Anna had to banish those thoughts from her mind before they drove her to madness. But would it madness if she wandered over to the men's corri- no, it was impossible. Was it? Perhaps not. They were married after all. The question lingered in Anna's mind. _Do I stay or do I go? _

….

_God, I would love to be with her. _Blast! It was not to happen, not tonight at least. John was lying there with nothing but his thoughts of Anna, all other things banished from his mind. _Anna. Anna. Anna. _This would not suffice. _Do I go to her? No, it is impossible. Is it? She is my wife now; I am allowed to see her. _What would she think, though, if he just turned up? _Maybe she wouldn't like it. _John needed air, but he needed Anna more, much more. Standing up to wash his face and thoughts, a gentle knock came to the door. _Is it my mind? Is it…her? _

John stood not knowing what to do. He waited. Another knock. This was very much happening. It was Anna.

…

_Just do it, you have every right. _But what if she came off as wanton? No, surely not. This was John. He was as longing for Anna as she was for him. _Take the chance, _Anna encouraged herself, _this is John. _She took the chance all of those years ago to confess her love and now, here she stood, Mrs John Bates. _Sometimes, it just pays off. _She headed to the door.

…

Taking a deep breath, John walked to the door to his lone room and placed his shaking hand upon the door handle. Gently twisting, it opened to his wife wearing her night gown, one not dissimilar to the one her saw in when she was ill all that time ago. _Beautiful. _Instinctively, he held out his hand and she gladly took it and smiled. John ushered her inside with no words exchanged. None were needed; everything was said in that one touch.

Anna turned nervously on the spot next to her love's bed and smiled when she heard the gentle click of the door behind her. Looking at John, she loved how dishevelled he looked. Loose hair, undershirt and bottoms, and of course, bare feet. _How intimate, _Anna thought, and she believed his thoughts were reflective of hers. Slowly John approached her, tucking a loose piece of her hair behind her right ear as he reached her. With his knuckles, John gently stroked her cheek, eliciting an even gentler sigh from Anna as way of response.

'Anna,' John began, 'what do you want?'

He asked so tenderly Anna didn't know whether to laugh or cry; she did neither. With a whisper of her own, she replied,

'I want you.'

John took this as permission to kiss her. Lowering his head, John clamped his lips on hers. The kiss was slow and soft at first, and then gradually deepened much like the others previous. The need for air was overwhelming and so they both slowly withdrew. Anna decided to speak,

'John, show me what to do, how to please you. Make me you wife'.

With a reassuring nod of his head and soft smile, John began to untie her hair from her loose braid. John longed to touch her long golden strands and to rake his fingers through them. His wish was granted as the braid came away without any resistance. John took generous handfuls of her hair as if food for a starving man. _Maybe I am a starving man, _John considered, _now presented with the sweetest of foods. _Anna took to taking John's undershirt, tucked neatly in to his bottoms, from his body. John ceased his ministrations to aid Anna in her task. Anna lost her breath for a moment at the sight of her husband. _How lean and broad he is, _Anna thought happily. To John's surprise, Anna took to kissing his chest lightly. He could only gasp as she continued. _No one's ever been like this with me but then again, no one is quite like my Anna. _

'John…'

Anna's statement was cut short by John's crushing lips upon hers. How he loved it when she called him John; such a simple thing to say but yet so very intimate. He broke away first, swiping his thumb over her lips as a balm.

'Are you alright?' he enquired nervously.

'I'm fine, I'm just… a bit nervous'.

'Then we'll be nervous together' he reassured her, earning him another smile.

Anna ran her fingers through his chest hair and grazed over his nipples, rewarding her with a sharp intake of breath from her husband. She ceased and leant up to kiss him sweetly before stepping back. Nervously, Anna began to gather up her gown by the hip and began to pull. As she did so, she felt the familiar sensation of her husband's hands upon hers, aiding her. Once it was removed, it fell to floor as softly as it felt on her body. John could only admire her. _Beautiful, how beautiful. The finest of creatures, _John thought as he gazed upon her with both love and desire.

John's arousal was getting considerably more evident as each moment went by. Not wanting to embarrass her, he went to explain,

'Anna, you see, when….'

His speech was cut off by a little giggle and he couldn't help but respond in the same manner.

'John, I may not be a woman of the world, but I am no hermit'.

Her remark only increased his giggling, as well as hers, at John's response to her confession. He nodded gratefully as he no longer needed to go on. Anna strode closer, so close the air between could barely squeeze through. Upon reaching him she ran her hands down his sides and tucked her fingers in to his waist band. Taking a deep breath, John allowed Anna to continue. Like her nightgown, John's bottoms now resided on the floor. They both edged closer, if it were possible, and gazed at each other lovingly, both asking silent permission to continue. A smile was all that was required.

They both took to placing their hands on their partner's sides and spreading their fingers, almost as if the skin on their bodies were to loosen and fall away if they didn't. John lowered his head and Anna met his lips as she lifted hers. It was a slow kiss, one filled with love and the desire; the same feelings that John's eyes had depicted not moments ago. John began to move his hands up and down Anna's body, slowing grazing her breasts. At this, Anna sighed in to the kiss and John took this as approval. He became bolder with his movements, lingering longer and allowing his thumb to rub her nipples. Her response to his touch was electric, there was no doubt. John's confidence was Anna's confidence, too. With her right hand, Anna ghosted over John's abdomen and ran her fingers gently over his growing arousal. His reaction, one that encouraged her more, was a low groan of pleasure and she liked it.

The kisses had grown more possessive and it was reflecting in the ways they moved over each other with their hands.

'Anna…'

'Mm, yes?' was her muffled reply.

'I…need you.'

Anna ceased her movements completely, as did he, and looked up at her husband. She smiled at his loving face, one she would never tire of looking at. He kissed her once more before leading her to the bed just behind her. He allowed her to lower herself and place her head on his pillow. John lingered not knowing whether to move just yet in case it seemed like a pounce. He heard Anna giggle once again and say,

'Are you going to join me?'

_You naughty girl. _

John didn't need to be asked twice and gently lowered himself next to her. The single bed made it a bit of a squeeze but it was comfortable.

'I love you, Anna' was all John could manage to say once he settled next to his wife. She cupped his cheek, rubbed his bottom lip with her thumb, and pulled him to meet her. Lips were on lips and this time, the desire was more evident than ever before. Years had built up to this moment and they were both as eager as each other for it to happen. John manoeuvred himself so Anna was slightly underneath him and began his exploration of her body. Anna responded just the same and moved her hands to his shoulders. Taking this as permission, John hovered over her. For a moment, he simply took in the sight of her. She was love personified.

John broke away from Anna's lips, eliciting a disappointed groan, which only made him ache for her more. He placed wet kisses along her neck and shoulders and gradually lowered himself to her breasts. Taking a nipple in his mouth, Anna softly moaned and ran her fingers through John's already ruffled hair. John took the other nipple and repeated the process. Anna's moans were only growing and John had to remind himself that they were not entirely alone; the other servants were only feet away in their rooms. His mouth claimed hers once more to silence her and he whispered,

'You'll scream the house down soon enough, I'm sure'.

'And you'd be to blame' she replied, seductively.

He found himself eye level with Anna once again and lowered his head to kiss her sweetly. All the while, Anna had separated her legs to let John move between them. Anna lowered her hands to his hips and moved inward. She took hold of his arousal and began to massage. John closed his eyes at the feel of her pumping him. He shook his head and regained his composure. Placing his hands over hers, her expression was one of confusion. John kissed away that look and whispered,

'It will be over before it starts if you carry on as you're doing',

Eyes of blue met those of brown in a stare of understanding.

'But,' he continued, 'I can show you something, if you'd like. If you want, that is'

'I don't know what will happen though' Anna replied nervously.

'You'll be alright, I promise. We'll take it as slowly as you would like, my love'.

Taking a minute to prepare herself, Anna nodded and John kissed her once more. He continued to do so when Anna began to deepen it. John's right hand began to graze the left side of Anna's soft body and, much like she had before; he ghosted it over her stomach and lowered it further. Making sure his beloved wanted to go on, he paused and gazed at her. She smiled and reached up to kiss him. Lowering his hand from her abdomen, his fingers grazed her soft hair and glided down softly. John couldn't help but contain his groan as his fingers were quickly greeted with warm moisture. _God, is she ready, _John thought.

'Anna, you feel wonderful', John said as he settled his middle finger inside of her; Anna moaned at the contact. Gently he began to move inside and out of her, building up speed as he went. Kissing her as he did so, John couldn't help but notice how urgent and unreserved Anna's kisses were becoming. They were almost erratic. Sliding his finger out completely, he placed it at her top and began to massage. Anna's response to this was music to his ears; the soft moans had become breathless pants and John could tell she was nearing her end. Applying different pressures and speeds, Anna suddenly jerked as John's movements began to slow and settle. Her skin now shone with a sheet of sweat as a result of her body's exercise. Her breathing was steadying and John couldn't help but notice how truly beautiful she looked at that moment.

'John…' Anna began, a little unsure, 'what was that?'

'That, my love, was your pleasure' John replied, cheerily and with a chuckle.

'It was…well, wow, ha' she said and John laughed with her.

Anna took hold of John's face again and kissed him passionately. He slowly settled above her properly and took in the look of his wife.

'Anna, if you don't want to go any further, it's-'

John was silenced by an almighty kiss and he was reminded just how tenacious his Anna was.

'I want you, John, now and forever' was her reply when she broke from his lips.

John took a deep breath and settled properly over his wife. He found himself shaking with nerves. One look at Anna and it dissipated. A soft kiss from her was all the reassurance he needed. Slowly, he guided himself to his awaiting wife. Slowly he entered her and gently pushed at the same time. Anna winced and he stilled, allowing her time to adjust to the unfamiliar sensation.

'Are you ok? I'm sorry that it hurts. I'll be a gentle as possible' John responded to her slight whimper of pain.

'I'm fine, darling' Anna said, convincingly.

'If there's anything you're uncomfortable with, please don't hesitate in telling me, Anna'.

She replied with a deep kiss and he took to continuing. Gradually John was getting deeper and the feeling of his wife had his heart pumping wildly. Anna raised her legs allowing him more access and he was grateful. He began to pump quicker and this made Anna moan louder than before. Silencing her with a kiss, he pulled away whispering sweet words of love to her. Their movements became more erratic as Anna adjusted to the new sensations. Her moans were sweet in John's ears and he'd take his time remembering them when this was over. John could feel his end getting closer and making sure Anna saw her second end, he began to rub at her. Stilling his movement, sole concern at that moment was with his wife. He massaged roughly, making Anna gasp loudly, and pull at the pillow behind her. Moments later he felt her clench around him, the pulses making him groan just as much. It took only a few moments for Anna to regain herself and John took this as he cue to start moving again.

Slowly John began to rotate his hips to meet hers as his pleasure began to mount once more. Bringing his head down to meet hers, they met in yet another deep kiss that would see time stop completely. Moving rhythmically, John found himself getting ever close to his release. Shutting his eyes and opening his mouth slightly, his rhythm had left as his movements became feral. Kissing her again gave him all of the further encouragement he needed to meet his release and with a final thrust, he emptied within her. She met her forehead with his and whispered,

'I love you, John', moving to kiss his cheek.

He gave her a soft kiss on her swollen lips and replied,

'I love you, so very much'.

…

Basking in the afterglow, John and Anna were faced towards each other, hands clutched in one another's against John's chest. They were simply smiling at each other and for that moment, that was all that was needed.

'''Mrs Bates'' I love saying that'

'I love hearing it', Anna replied with a wink.

'I should hope so because you're stuck with it now' he laughed and she did nothing to stop herself laughing along with him.

'Really, though, you are happy that you are the Mrs John Bates', he enquired seriously.

'Hmm, happy?' He looked genuinely shocked and Anna couldn't help but playfully role her eyes at him. 'I'm more than happy. I'm ecstatic, awed, and completely and utterly in love with it, you silly beggar!'

'I was only curious…' John jokingly added as he registered her expression. She laughed and sighed,

'What time is it?'

Glancing over his clock to check, it read 3.17am. He relayed this to Anna.

'Hmm', she looked and sounded disappointed.

'We both knew this time would come', John tried to console.

'I know but it has gone by so quickly'

'There'll be plenty of other times, I assure you, love', he moved a piece of her hair from her cheek as he said so.

Leaning in for a kiss, John gladly met Anna's lips. Loosening her grip on her husband, Anna began to pull away only for John to pull right back. Falling on top him, Anna burst in to a fit of laughter, earning her a hurried 'shush!' from her husband. This only encouraged her more and so he resorted to using his mouth to do the job. The desired effect was achieved and John couldn't help but smile to himself. With one final kiss, he reluctantly let her go.

Reaching to the floor, Anna pulled up her nightgown and flung it over her head as the room's chill bit at her body. John joined her, teasingly whimpering at the coldness of the room, making Anna giggle again.

'Mr Bates, I can't help but think you make me laugh only to silence me with a kiss', Anna remarked with a tease in her tone.

'Blast! My intentions have been discovered! What am I to do?', he replied with an equally playful tone.

The teasing settled to a contemplative mood as John and Anna looked at each other. Stepping over to her, he wrapped her up in his arms and gently kissed her head. Whispering in to her hair, John told Anna,

'Thank you, my love. Thank you for sticking by me through all of what has confronted us. You are by far the strongest person to have graced the earth; there is no doubt in my mind about that'.

Anna looked up then with tears in her eyes. He pulled her against him once more, taking her head between his hands, and kissing her softly. Pulling away gently, Anna looked up again and said,

'You have made me that happiest woman alive, without a doubt. And whatever comes, we will face it together, you and me, always'.

He too then had unshed tears in his eyes and forced them to dry immediately. Taking hold of Anna's hand, he slowly walked her to the door. With one last kiss, he opened it to let her through but not without a farewell 'I love you' being said first by the both of them.

Watching his wife leave his sight, John could only dream of what was awaiting them in the future, a dream that was finally becoming a reality.


End file.
